L'Armure du Coeur
by Kamynary
Summary: Une seule question va chambouler leur existence et va se faire éveiller le cri de leurs sentiments.


**L'Armure Du Cœur**

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun pour le moment !

 **Personnages :** Kirishima x Bakugou

 **Genre :** Drama, Humor, Lime, OOC, OS, Romance, Yaoi

 **PS :** Serait-ce mon retour sur le site après une année intensive en alternance ? Peut-être. Ne sait-on jamais ! Profitez en tout cas !

 **ATTENTION :** _POV Narrateur_ POV Personnage

* * *

Une journée classique à l'académie. Des cours, des relations sociales obligatoires, sourire, être poli, être gentil, être agréable, suivre les règles, ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas déranger, ne pas gêner, faire passer les autres avants soi-même, ne pas être égoïste, ne pas faire ci, ne pas faire ça, il est interdit de, on ne doit pas, il ne faut pas. C'est ça être un héros ? C'est ça que l'on veut m'inculquer comme valeurs ? C'est comme ça que je vais finir ? Comme les autres ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Est-ce que je vais encore exister ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si vide et seul dans cet idéal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut changer pour être accepté ? Que quelqu'un me donne une réponse.

Est-ce qu'il est encore nécessaire pour moi de vivre si c'est pour mener ma vie ainsi ?

« Sensei, j'ai une question. Est-ce que l'on doit suivre le code des héros à la virgule ? Imaginons que pour sauver des dizaines de vie, on devrait enfreindre le code, ne serait-ce pas le meilleur choix à faire ? Il est préférable de sauver 10 vies que de n'en sauver qu'1 surtout si on sait que l'on aurait pu en sauver autant, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Yaomomo pour vous servir, Aizawa-sensei n'a pas l'air totalement d'accord ni totalement opposé à l'idée. Cependant, elle marque un point, savoir que l'on aurait pu sauver 9 personnes en plus, qui pourraient vivre avec une telle culpabilité ? Qui pourrait se lever tous les matins sans penser à ces personnes qui sont mortes alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre ?

« Pour répondre, je reprends ton exemple. Tu as sauvé 10 personnes, tu peux encore sauver les 10 autres mais tu es seule. Que fais-tu ? Fonces-tu les aider ou protèges-tu ceux qui sont sauvés en sachant que le danger est partout à la fois ?

\- Je ne sais pas sensei. Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais dans la vraie vie. Que ferais-tu si tu devais choisir entre sauver quelqu'un de ta famille ou un inconnu ? Tu choisirais ta famille comme la plupart des personnes. Cependant, je vous pose à toutes et à tous la question, seriez-vous capable de sauver 20 personnes si cela incluait de ne pas sauver la personne la plus chère à vos yeux ?

\- SENSEI ! C'est comme nous demander de choisir entre la peste et le choléra !

\- Choisis bien alors Yaoyorozu. Rappelez-vous tous que votre travail sera de faire perdurer la paix et cela peut être douloureux et vous faire souffrir. Ne faites pas cavalier seul. Pour votre propre bien. Il reste moins de 5 minutes avant la fin des cours, mais exceptionnellement, je vous autorise à partir plus tôt et à méditer sur ce dernier échange durant le week-end. »

Tout le monde part vers le dortoir. Ils ont tous l'air chamboulé par les phrases d'Aizawa-sensei, mais pourquoi ? Il a dit la vérité, non ? Pourquoi personne ne veut le comprendre ? Le fait d'être orphelin doit peut-être me faire mieux comprendre le point de vue de sensei. Probablement. Est-ce que j'ai toujours été seul ? D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne oui. Je n'ai connu que l'orphelinat et les familles d'adoption. Certaines étaient gentilles et agréables mais je les sentais fausse. J'ai toujours décidé de rentrer à l'orphelinat et d'échanger ma place avec un autre enfant. Au fond de moi, je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire mais cela n'a fait qu'accroître ma solitude. Mais qui serait donc la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ?

Tiens, les filles partent de leur côté, ça parle de shopping et de glace. Je n'aurais pas dit non pour y aller … J'aime bien leur compagnie. Je sais que je peux les considérer comme mes amies. Yaomomo et Tsuyu sont les meilleures je trouve. J'ai vraiment l'impression que leur maturité leur donne cet aspect de « grande sœur » que j'aurais aimé avoir. Je ne sais pas comment elle me voit et ne pas savoir et en soit un peu rassurant, cela évite de voir ses espoirs détruits je dirais. Parmi les garçons, il est clair que Bakugou et Kaminari sont les personnes avec lesquels je suis le plus proche. On est tous les 3 ensemble et sans arrêt, je dirais qu'ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis … Mais est-ce que ce sentiment est réciproque ? Là aussi, je ne préfère pas le savoir. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si je devais n'en choisir qu'un, je choisirais Bakugou. Mais pourquoi ?

« Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle bâtard ? !

\- Tu me parlais Bakugou ?

\- Je vais t'exploser la gueule !

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Tu me disais quoi du coup ?

\- Si tu voulais faire une soirée jeux vidéo ce soir pour que je t'éclate enfin la gueule sur Mario Kart !

\- Tu sais que tu vas encore perdre ?

\- Heiiiiiiin ? Tu me sous estimes là ?

\- Je vais que constater le fait que j'ai 83 victoires à mon actif pour 0 défaite ! Mais, j'y pense ! C'est quoi ton score déjà Bakugou ? 0 victoire pour 83 défaites non ? Je n'ai pas raison ?!

\- Oï ! TU ME CHERCHES LA ? !

\- Mais tu es en face de moi Bakugou ! Arrête de faire l'idiot et sois un bon perdant d'accord ?

\- REVIENS LÀ ! »

* * *

 **~ Plus tard dans la soirée ~**

Est-ce que je devrais lui dire que même s'il se penche pendant qu'il tourne ça n'aide pas ? Enfin, peut-être pas, c'est trop drôle à voir !

« Dis Bakugou, j'ai une idée !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dirait de rendre les parties plus intéressantes ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah je ne sais pas moi … Celui qui gagne donne un ordre au perdant ? C'est peut-être la motivation qu'il te faut pour enfin gagner, non ?

\- Oï bâtard, tu crois que je ne peux pas gagner sans récompense ?

\- Qui sait. »

Et j'ai encore gagné, ça fait quoi, la dixième partie ? Je ne sais plus quoi lui faire faire à force ! Il est déjà en caleçon et t-shirt, il a déjà fait une imitation d'animaux et de professeur, j'ai eu accès à son téléphone et ses réseaux sociaux.

« C'est quoi mon gage bâtard ?

\- Pour le moment, je vais les accumuler pour voir quand est-ce que tu vas en avoir marre de perdre !

\- Prépare-toi, parce que là je vais gagner même si ça doit me prendre tout le week-end ! »

* * *

 **~ Quelques défaites de Bakugou plus tard ~**

« Est-ce que Monsieur le perdant veut boire quelque chose ?

\- Comment tu m'as appelé porc-épic de merde ?

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, Bakugou de mes deux !

\- Du soda bâtard ! Tu sais bien que je bois que ça le soir !

\- Pas faux.

\- Et tous tes gages, tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- T'aimerais que je les oublie avoue ! Mais non, c'est l'heure d'action ou vérité et tu as comme choix unique … Roulement de tambour … VÉRITÉ !

\- Putain …

\- Es-tu prêt cher concurrent ?

\- Dépêche-toi donc bâtard !

\- Quel est ton péché mignon ?

\- Tu n'as pas plus précis blaireau ?

\- Bah … Qu'est-ce que tu aimes et que tu ne voudrais pas que les gens découvrent ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Tu n'as pas un groupe de musique ou un truc du genre hyperkitsch ?

\- … Si

\- ACCOUCHE !

\- ..ve ..ve ori….. et …ne

\- Participant Bakugou, veuillez énoncer votre réponse plus clairement et distinctement je vous prie.

\- LOVE LIVE ORIGINAL ET SUNSHINE CONNARD DE MERDE !

\- Question suivante

\- Oï bâtard dit quelque chose !

\- Quelle est la chose la plus précieuse que tu possèdes ?

\- Une photo et je n'en dirais pas plus !

\- Intéressant ! Qu'y a-t-il sur cette photo Bakugou ?

\- … Tu fais chier là

\- Nous vous écoutons !

\- C'EST UNE PHOTO DE LA CLASSE !

\- … aaaaaaaaw

\- LA FERME !

\- Il me reste une quinzaine de questions cher concurrent ! Mais voici la proposition que je vous fais. Sois vous faites un éloge avec de réel mot et que l'on sente la passion dont vous faites preuve à mon égard soit nous continuons les questions ! Choisissez bien cher participant pendant la pause pub où je vais aller pisser un coup et chercher de quoi manger et boire en bas ! »

* * *

Il ne va jamais choisir l'éloge ! Je le connais trop bien ! Il aura trop honte ! Oh des cookies ! Hop le lait et on est reparti ! N'empêche, j'aurais aimé l'entendre me faire un éloge … J'aimerais savoir la sensation que ça fait quand quelqu'un d'aussi vrai que Bakugou te décrit sans barrière.

« Toc ! Participant, la pub est finie ! Quelle est votre réponse ? !

\- Tiens-toi prêt !

\- Comment ça ? ! »

C'est quoi cette feuille de papier ! POURQUOI C'EST AUSSI LONG ? IL NE VA PAS LE FAIRE ? !

« Eijiro Kirishima, fin

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?

\- Alors comme ça Monsieur veut un éloge ?

\- Je sais que tu as écrit quelque chose ! Accouche maintenant !

\- Eijiro Kirishima, malgré ta coupe de cheveux bizarre, je sais que tu seras et sauras être l'un des meilleurs héros de notre génération. Tu seras le premier à te sacrifier pour protéger tes amis ou des civils. Sous les coups, tu seras toujours celui qui demandera comment les autres vont. Red Crimson n'a rien à t'envier, tu le dépasseras avant que le lycée se finisse. Tu es déjà dans la légende que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es déjà une icône pour des pros héros, tes amis, pour les apprentis héros que nous sommes, pour les générations futures et surtout pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tu es à des mètres devant moi pour devenir le meilleur héros et même si je dois y passer ma vie, je ferai tout pour te rattraper. Car, même si je te vois de dos, je sais que la solitude te pèse. Tu es le maître pour cacher tes émotions mais tes yeux te trahissent. Je le sais, je le vois, je le sens. Tu te sens seul. Après la fin des cours, tes yeux ne disaient qu'une seule chose, « Qui est donc cette personne importante pour moi ? ». Si tu n'as pas de réponse alors, je serais cette personne. À maintenant et à jamais, je serais cette personne pour toi. Celle qui te soutiendra jour et nuit, à travers la maladie et la tristesse. Celle qui chaque jour fera de ta vie un paradis. Celle qui te protégera. Mais pour ça, tu dois nous promettre et me promettre de ne jamais faire la moindre action débile. Si jamais, tu venais à disparaître nous laissant seuls et me laissant seul, je viendrais sans doute te rejoindre pour t'éviter de m'attendre. Eijiro Kirishima, je te porte un toast ! À l'apprenti héros d'hier, au héros d'aujourd'hui à la légende de demain. »

\- …

\- Alors tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ! »

 _Bakugou se retrouva projeté en arrière sous l'effet de la frappe de Kirishima. Prêt à se retourner contre ce dernier, Bakugou, en levant les yeux, vit Kirishima en pleurs. Celui qui ne montrait jamais ses réelles émotions les laissait s'échapper. Il avait réussi en quelques mots à percer la barrière que Kirishima avait mise des années à se construire._

« COMMENT TU PEUX ME DIRE CA ? !

\- De quoi ?

\- Comment peux-tu jurer que l'on sera tous les deux pour toute notre vie ? N'as-tu pas envie d'avoir une famille ? D'être heureux ? D'être reconnu ? Comment tu crois que les gens vont te voir ? Ils vont te juger et tu tomberas aux oubliettes ! C'est ce que tu veux ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Tout sacrifier pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'en vaut pas la peine ? ! »

 _Sous l'explosion, c'est Kirishima qui se retrouva dos au sol, Bakugou assis sur son torse le dominant._

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite ? Pour qui tu te prends à savoir ce qui est bien pour moi et ce que je dois donc faire ? Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux une famille si la personne que j'aime n'est pas avec moi ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'être reconnu ça m'intéresse si tout ce que j'ai en tête c'est le fait que pendant que je suis dans la lumière toi tu es dans les ténèbres ? Ne redis jamais que tu ne vaux pas la peine !

\- Je …

\- JE N'AI PAS FINI ! BÂTARD ! Tu vas ouvrir quand tes oreilles et la fermer compris ?

\- …

\- On est bien d'accord !

\- …

\- Tu crois que le monde ce sont les bisounours ? ! Non ! Le monde est juste cruel et tout ce que tu peux y trouver ce sont des tragédies ! C'est pour ça que l'on est là pour y mettre fin ! Je me fiche de ma carrière, de la gloire, de la célébrité. Quelque chose m'attire en toi et c'est ce dont j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours eu besoin. Est-ce que notre travail pourrait mettre fin à la tragédie de la vie ? Bien sûr que non ! Un jour, la mort nous séparera ! C'est ça le monde ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'en sachant ça, je souhaite vivre sous le feu des projecteurs seul ? Il en est hors de question ! Je t'aime à un point où ne pas te voir me faire souffrir, où savoir quand tu es blessé me donne envie de souffrir à ta place, où te voir me protéger me faire souffrir, car j'ai envie de te protéger. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie à tes côtés ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? ! »

 _Dans cette chambre, les deux héros pleurent. Deux hommes torturés par la douloureuse réalité qu'est le monde d'aujourd'hui. Où l'amour n'a sa place que s'il répond aux exigences et aux caractéristiques de la population. En s'enlaçant, l'amère douceur de la vérité s'estompe et dans un silence assourdissant ils s'embrassèrent. Tel un pacte où deux cœurs ne forment plus qu'un. Un baiser prude, des fronts s'adossant, des yeux remplis de désirs. Sous la lumière des blanches étoiles et de la nouvelle lune noire, ces corps, se caressèrent, se frôlèrent, se captivèrent et s'aimèrent._

 _Dans cette chambre, les héros se levèrent. Deux hommes libérés des entraves et des chaînes de sentiments réprimés. L'amour a pu y trouver sa place. Les mains jointes, les corps se touchant, ils s'avaient qu'une nouvelle page de leur vie allée se commencer._

« Dis Bakugou, j'ai une question ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Je t'aime à mourir. Ça te va ça comme réponse, bâtard !

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu me laisses toujours gagner ou c'est parce que tu es vraiment mauvais ?

\- Cours. Je te laisse 10 secondes pour t'enfuir et si je t'attrape, crois-moi je te fais exploser.

\- Pourtant hier soir, c'est toi que j'ai explosé !

\- REVIENS LÀ TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE TE TUE ! »

Dans cette chambre, des choses se sont dites et se sont vécues. C'est ici que leur histoire d'amour est née et cette dernière y sera pour l'éternité gravée.

* * *

 **~ Fin ~**

Merci à vous d'avoir lu en entier ! Si jamais, il y a encore des fautes … Désolé !

Laissez une review si vous le voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir 😊

PS : Vive le Yaoi 😊


End file.
